


Sunshine x Immortal

by Awesome_Reading_Bitch



Series: ffxv dabbles [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor falls for Prom, Cor is older than Prompto, I never write fluff, M/M, Noctis is mentioned, Prom falls for Cor, Regis appears once, all fluff, but Prom is an adult, i know wtf, so its chill lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Reading_Bitch/pseuds/Awesome_Reading_Bitch
Summary: Cor falls in love with a sunshine boyPrompto falls in love with an ImmortalI still suck at naming shit so whateversorry for any mistakessss





	Sunshine x Immortal

He was serious, calm, collected, proud to be the one always in control of situations and his own emotions, that was till Cor met the Prince’s best friend. 

Cor could only describe him as the sun itself. He was endless energy, a smile that made the sun rise and laughter that could even make Cor the Immortal smile. 

Cor only learned his name when the boy signed up to join the crownsguard. 

Prompto. 

His handwriting was truthfully awful and difficult to read but the scribbled name felt just right to Cor, it fit the boy perfectly.

Cor would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to see Prompto in training the next week, but of course he did lie to himself. He had at least twenty years on the boy if he guessed Prompto’s age right and he knew better than to get connected to anyone. 

But of course one’s heart always had different plans. 

The week that he would start training new recruits rolled around and Cor had to admit to himself that he might have been just a bit nervous. Everyday from then on (other than weekends of course), for three months he would see Prompto and he wasn’t sure he could make it. 

“By the Six Cor you’re a grown man” he hissed to himself as he stomped rather loudly down to the training room.

He was an hour but so was Prompto apparently. When he opened the door Cor nearly ran into him.

“Prompto isnt it?” 

Of course Cor knew this, by the Six did he know this.

Prompto nodded, eyes wide and bright, bouncing on his heels. 

“What are you doing? You’re an hour early”

Cor double checked his watch, frowning darkly at it like it was it’s fault for the boy being there...alone with him, shit.

“Oh I know, umm Marshal, or Cor the Immortal, or-?”

“Just Cor” Cor sighed, crossing his arms. 

Prompto bit his bottom lip and nodded “oh, okay urm Cor, I just didn’t want to be late and I run in the morning anyways so why not be here after and maybe get some like extra training?” 

The boy was blabbering and Cor missed most of what he said but instead had been rather distracted by the way Prompto spoke with great movements of his hands, his emotions flashing across his face, easy to read like one would read a child’s book. 

“Right whatever” Cor decided that was the best he could say for not hearing a thing Prompto had said. 

Prompto simply beamed and smiled brightly.

Cor knew he was in for it.

And so every morning and sometimes the afternoons after training Prompto would get extra practice with Cor. 

It was a month in when Prompto finally got Cor to smile. 

Cor couldn’t help it, being around Prompto made him loosen up and Prompto had been so determined to make him smile that when he told one of his stupid jokes that was actually funny he left himself smile softly. 

This of course made Prompto gape at him for a moment, get his stuff and run out, Cor guess it was to tell the Prince of his achievement and he proceeded to rub his temples and sigh heavily. 

The next month was about the same except Cor noticed something a bit odd about Prompto. 

He seemed to trip more around Cor and his face would go deep red. Cor wasn’t the best with reading people honestly so one afternoon he walked up to Prompto and placed a hand on his forehead to check his temp. 

Prompto turned a bright shade of red, making the freckles that Cor wanted to kiss so badly stand out like the stars in the night sky. 

“Do you feel alright Prompto?” Cor simply asked

Prompto nodded quickly, hands twisting together nervously “yep! All good sir uh Cor!” 

Cor let his hand drop and eyed him for a moment before sighing “if you say so, now go home and rest, you did well today Prom”

Okay, so maybe the fond nickname was just a slip but Cor froze the instant it did slip out. 

Prompto, oblivious to basically everything smiled and waved, trotting away, already used to his best friend calling him Prom so it didnt really cross his mind that Cor the Immortal just called him it. 

Well he didn’t really notice till he was home and left rolling in his bed, face red and thinking of the very fit Immortal kissing him.

Cor wasn’t better off himself, he felt terribly embarrassed but was glad Prompto hadn’t seemed to notice and if he had he didn’t care or thought it weird. 

So for the next few weeks it was a rather awkward dance between the two, Prompto turning bright red whenever he saw Cor and Cor seeming to lose the ability to speak correctly around him. It was messy and soon the other students started to spread rumors about the two of them. 

That was how Cor ended up standing rigidly in King Regis’s office, righting the urge to escape his terribly embarrassing predicament. 

Regis was trying not to laugh honestly but he couldnt help it. He was honestly a bit happy for his dear friend, Cor had never taken to anyone and maybe it was a bit of a problem that the person he happened to be falling for was the Prince’s friend but he was sure it would work out.

“So, Cor, I must run this through you again if I may old friend, you do in fact like this boy but nothing has happened?”

Cor nodded curtly, gritting his teeth slightly before answering, “yes your Majesty”

“Just Regis please Cor”

Cor nodded and rolled his shoulders a little to try to relax. 

Regis relaxed back into his chair and smiled fondly at Cor, “well seeing that he is of age I see no problem in it as long as he is happy”

Cor nodded, keeping his face blank but inside he was a rolling ball of thoughts and maybe a bit of anxiety. 

Cor was dismissed after a bit of small talk and once he made it to his room he sat on his bed, putting his head in his hands. 

“Shit” he sighed. 

Soon after he had a plan, it was stupid honestly but he knew if he didn’t do something someone else might snag the sunshine boy away and Cor didn’t know what he would do with himself if that happened.

So the day crawled up that he promised to himself that he would do it, he would kiss Prompto.

It was another uneventful day after training, Cor was very proud of all the students, all had gotten better and stronger and would make fine crownsgaurd members. 

Prompto was just about to leave for the day when Cor called him over. 

Cor, for the second time in his life, was scared of messing up. 

“How are you?” Cor asked, face blank as always, his movements stiff and awkward.

Prompto tilted his head, a bit confused for most of his time was spent with Cor, so he would know. 

“I’m good, muscles hurt” he laughed brightly and Cor tried not to melt. 

They stood a few awkward moments in silence before Cor sighed.

“Fuck” he hissed before stepping forward, leaning down and gently kissing Prompto. 

Prompto basically melted under the kiss, his face, ears, and chest turning bright red, his body trembling. 

Cor pulled back and cleared his throat, his own face a soft shade of red. 

Another moment of silence before Prompto tugged him back down and kissed him deeply.

When they finally pulled away both were breathing a bit heavy and both were smiling. 

“Finally” Prompto laughed and Cor chuckled deep in his chest.

Prompto promised to himself then to make Cor laugh and smile more and Cor promised to protect his sunshine boy for the rest of his life.


End file.
